User talk:Greeny356
My Mailbox MAIL ME A MESSAGE I'M DESPERATE!!! __TOC__ -- User:Greeny356 teh epic one 06:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) united state? hey you made an error on your user page theres is a s in united states. it says united state-- VA VA TALK 00:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) It is fixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxc Hi You said You want to know how to take Pictures this is easy Just Click prt sc You mean Print Screen? Flag Hi Greeny, I created the flag for you. It can be found in this link: *Greeny356 flag.gif Flags can be created from this site, but if you ever want another flag and need help, feel free to contact me or another admin. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:20, September 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Flag Hi Greeny, Flafs can be made fro this site: *Click the big + button, and choose an image from your computer (wheather it's a screenshot, downloaded image, or any other image). *You can also rotate the image, re-size it, and also add extra images and/ or text. *Once finished, click the video button, and select "Draft"- to give low quality- otherwise the animation would be way too slow. *Wait until the animation is over, and extra buttoms appear on the top. *Click the "Save" button" (the second button from the right). You can also rename it. *Now you can upload the animation to the wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:07, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Nice art! Hi, I saw your comic, really good drawings! Do you draw often? Also, I see you're good at making high-quality images. Keep up the good work! :) --[[User:Roger6881|'''Roger6881]] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 20:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) STOP STOP WITH THIS!!! my circuits are blowing up because of you!!! Hi Hi Greny, Don't talk to users like that. It's ok to send messages to users, but if you do, don't be rude. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:30, September 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:InfoBoxes and Transparent Backgrounds Hey Greeny! I would be more than happy to help. There are various infoboxes available for use at this link. Hey! Don't worry if you have issues with transparent pictures. It took me FOREVER to figure it out! :) There are many ways to create transparency, and some ways are better at doing certain things that others. I use GIMP http://gimp.org or Adobe Photoshop (I use Adobe Photoshop Elements 8.0. It's not initially free, but there isn't any service fee. I'm afraid I don't quite know for sure where to get it. I got it in the form of a disk. Maybe you could try a store like Office Max or something like it). You could also use Paint.NET, but I, personally, don't really care for it when trying to create transparency. It IS free though! I hope this helps you, and please feel free to contact me again if you need anything! :) Also, sorry for the long message! ;) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 20:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC)' Transparency info. :) Hey Greeny! Don't worry about it. I can't really help you, until I know what program you use. Here is one I suggest: GIMP. Once I know what you use, I may be able to help a little more. :) Have a GREAT day! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 17:31, October 6, 2012 (UTC)' GIMP Transparency Steps Hey! Here are the steps: 1. Upload the image you want to make transparent. 2. Select the "Select by Color Tool". Here is the icon: 3. Go to Layers > Transparency > Add Alpha Channel (If you can't select it, then you don't need to worry; it's already done). 4. Click on the color you want to make transparent. 5. Press the delete button on your computer/laptop. Presto! You now know how to make transparency! If you have any more questions, please feel free to ask. :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 21:25, October 6, 2012 (UTC)' RE:Saving Pictures I'm glad I could help. :) Here are the steps on how to save any picture in GIMP: 1. Go to File > Save As... 2. Type what you want to name the picture in the blue highlighted area. 3. Then click Hope this helps! If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask. :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 22:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC)' RE:LJK194 Hi Greeny, Thanks for reporting about the vandalism! Luclly, a VSTF was informed and blocked LJK in time. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Picture You didn't say what color the letters should be, so I gave you the default color, black. I made sure to add the yellow hat. Sorry if I forgot anything, I was kinda in a hurry! -Kitten Gift To Whoever gets this. If you recieve this, then you are one of my friends on the internet Without you, I would be nothing and not be encouraged to try new things in life as of now. I thank you delightfully for all you have done to help me and this wiki. "I WAS TALKING TO REDBIRD07!" ----Klumpsvideos6man Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:51, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Historicalcp/Phineas99 wishes Happy New Year 2013 User:Historicalcp, hey there! Hope you are having a great time, happy new year 2013, here is a special present for you, hope you like it! :-) It includes characters like Destructobot, ghosts from Halloween Party, the agents from Operation: Blackout, etc... Hope you are having a great time! Custom Penguin Hi Greeny, I made your Custom Penguin a few days ago, but I forgot to upload it. So here it is! Snowy Bomber (talk) 15:49, March 6, 2013 (UTC) HEY Hey man I saw the picture you put on the wikia with the puffle hitting the penguin can you please put the background on my talk page I really like the bg so please and thanks Your friend Razaq1 Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! I found you. :D Message here. Skullifreak (talk) 01:52, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I found you Greeny. http://scratch.mit.edu/users/Greeny356/